<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>草莓百利甜 by Sophin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181129">草莓百利甜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin'>Sophin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONE OK ROCK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Use, M/M, Milking, Peeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:16:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>产奶/干尿<br/>不喜欢别看</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>草莓百利甜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>产奶/干尿<br/>不喜欢别看</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      在将倒出的红酒安放好在茶几上了之后，森内摆出个舒服的姿势倒进沙发里，与自己同年的红酒熏得他有些上脸，抻腰背的时候甚至发出了微弱的粘腻的呼声，像是刚睡醒的猫长长地舒了一口气。绷紧的肌肉逐步放松下来，森内用手掌搓腾着自己饱餐之后稍微鼓起来的小肚子——即使是bandman也无法阻止柔软的腹部在太久没有工作或是出去参与一些耗费体力的娱乐的作用下鼓起了那么一小圈，“像是怀了孕一样。”森内坐起身子捏着自己的小腹懊恼道，脸上却挂着一副温柔的笑容。</p>
<p>      三个小时前与队员们的寒暄中，凉太与智也的孩子也被抱着出了镜，小女孩被凉太抓着手打招呼，一双水亮亮的眼睛看着屏幕上四个人，自己也举起另一只手把眼睛捂了半边，仿佛又开始了玩不厌的躲猫猫游戏。森内扮了个鬼脸，前置的摄像头有些鱼眼的效果，放大了他本就不小的双眼，小女孩反倒是乐呵呵地笑得爽朗，明明是巡演中见过无数次的面孔了，但他仍忍不住想要伸手去捏小孩柔软的脸蛋，扮演有趣调皮的叔叔。若是在巡演之后的休息室这么做一定会被他们嘲笑吧，森内平躺在沙发上闭目养神。“时机成熟之后领养一个吧。”智也曾经半开玩笑地在排练的时候说，鼓手本质上低沉的声线有点让他分不清他到底是不是认真地在跟他说话，那天排练室里的空调在他们结束工作前的一个小时罢工，当他们意识到的时候已经是满身大汗地躺在木质的地板上气喘吁吁，壁面加装的吸声材料将他们从十米外街道的喧闹中剥离成几十平的小隔间，吉他的失真音效为他疲惫的肉体合上眼皮，“领养一个吧”这句话与智也的两个孩子的笑声杂糅在一起回荡在他短暂的白日梦里。</p>
<p>      他何尝不想要一个孩子呢？与媒体中报道里描述的青年时期的自己与家里并不和气的叛逆形象不同，其实他在很长一段时间里想念着十五岁的时候牵着Hiro的手去电视台看爸爸的演出的日子，出租屋里纯白色的装潢在深夜里反射着月光的惨白让他难以入睡，逼着他去买酒精与香烟来消磨时间，直到精疲力尽地睡去，梦里他又回到了三弟才刚学会走路的夏天，他们抱着收获满满的鱼篓坐在父亲的车后座上，笑声爽朗，却往往将他从梦中吵醒，晾在床上流泪。</p>
<p>      命运送来礼物的时候，必定也藏起了其他什么的东西，比如给予了第二次生命的乐队，比如山下亨，比如拥有普通的家庭，比如带着自己的血液的孩子。</p>
<p>      森内继续揉搓小肚子的动作，下午刚起床的时候后接到的来自母亲的电话令他不禁想起那张被刊登在报纸上的被母亲抱在怀里的照片——即使是往脸上怼的镜头也没有将她的关注从自己身上抽离一分一毫，圆框的眼镜后面的眼眸溢出汪洋似海的爱意。那时候自己才刚出生没有几天吧，他回忆道，母亲怀着三弟的时候轻柔小腹的节奏与他的动作重合起来了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      不远处的厨房停止了锅碗瓢盆的吵杂，森内听见熟悉的脚步声离自己越来越近，却在羊毛地毯上消失匿迹。</p>
<p>      “想什么呢？”男人沉稳的烟嗓忽然在自己的上方响起，森内睁开眼睛与男人交换了一个淘气的眼神。</p>
<p>      “如果有孩子的话……”他说，“一定要他玩乐队。”调皮地抬起一只手玩弄山下亨脸侧垂下来的发丝，男人虚握着他的手俯身给了他一枚亲吻，在脸颊上，继而绕过沙发并把自己也挤进沙发里，于是森内就顺势靠在了他身上。</p>
<p>      “你一定是位严格的家长。”山下亨将手掌也覆盖在森内的手上，“像你母亲那样。”</p>
<p>      森内轻哼了一下，不知道是不是赞同。</p>
<p>      “你越来越像一位母亲了。”忽然间，山下亨转变了话题，手掌抚摸的意味也变了，钻进了被半撩起的衣服下角，森内不作回答将头转向沙发靠背的夹缝里，任由山下亨的手逐渐攀到自己胸口，揉捏那团悄悄鼓起的软肉。去年夏天美巡回来之前被朋友的恶作剧塞了催乳剂，回到日本之后抱着猎奇的心态与山下亨玩了几次，没想到药效居然维持了很长一段时间，胸部在几个月之内二次发育成中学女生的形状，乳头也变得敏感，他曾经因此与山下亨赌气便忽然当着一万多名观众说了出来，说完之后还用眼神挑衅着几步之外处于震惊状态的吉他手，恨不得瞪大了鼻孔走过去踩踏两脚。</p>
<p>      想到这里森内的面色更红了。</p>
<p>      澳巡回来之后许多工作安排都取消了，待在家里的日子在这时候显得漫长，好在住在同一栋楼里也算是放心地相互走动。他耗不过自家吉他手靠着美色软磨硬泡将剩下不多的催乳药物吃下，乘着发情的副作用一起，几乎每夜都被折腾到凌晨才能心满意足的睡去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      山下亨顺时针绕着乳头按摩，森内感到胸部又开始新一轮的肿胀，偏干燥的皮肤被搔得麻养，乳腺在药物的作用下默默地分泌激素，把嫩薄的皮肤顶出个小半圆的形状。山下亨的指尖继续不紧不慢地学着舞者的脚步在乳晕附近跳动，森内僵直着身子，即使腹式呼吸也无法缓解胸部的肿胀感，还有下身徐徐升起的情欲的暖意，像躲在碳灰之下的火苗一样闷闷地灼烧着，夺取肺部储量不多的氧气。</p>
<p>      这一次的反应太迅速了。两人默默地在心里感慨道。胸部肿胀的速度要不以往的每一次都更加迅速，或许是因为晚餐的那几杯红酒的缘故——与森内同年份的红酒，还有半瓶被晾在敞口的红酒杯里散发着果味与木桶窖的醇香。明明是白色的日光灯却在此刻被罩上了绛紫色的滤镜，而下午还混在空气中的春日的微凉寒气早已被熏成细化的红酒液珠，宛如贵重的镶着珠宝的深紫色法兰绒布一样包裹着身下那位皮肤开始泛出粉色的小主唱，山下亨愉悦地欣赏着森内小心藏匿的情动，不仅觉得他像是童话里描写的生于花卉的拇指姑娘一样灵巧可爱，让他忍不住学着求偶的螳螂一样想要把森内吞吃入腹，永远地占为己有。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      于是所有的欲望都化作一枚亲吻落在森内的额角。</p>
<p>      或许是所有的欲望都在那一刻被具象成荷尔蒙的分子被喷洒在两人之间。</p>
<p>      森内忍不住地哼唧出声，药物的催情作用强烈，他的胸部很快就鼓成了小小的沙包，皮肤被绷到了弹性极限，扯得他硬疼，不自觉地自己想要伸手上来按摩缓解，却被山下亨半路截了胡。森内红着眼睛瞪着山下亨，得到的只是男人恶作剧一般的微笑。</p>
<p>      山下亨知道他难受——胀起的胸部与中学女生初发育的柔软不同，那不到巴掌大小的皮肤之下包裹着的是活动频繁的乳腺，此刻那花瓣状的腺体正铆足了劲工作着产生乳液，只需在乳晕周围给予不大的外力便能像是决堤的江水一样喷涌而出——森内有些生气地盯着山下亨，他大概不知道自己这副憋着气的面容在山下亨的眼里宛如倒在浪人怀里欲求不满的游女一般，娇艳地挑拨着男人的神经。</p>
<p>      接着他就被绕过胳膊抱起来调了个身子坐在山下亨尺寸足够优秀甚至让他有些吃不消的鼓起上。</p>
<p>      森内红着眼睛不说话，他拉着山下亨的手盖上自己的胸部，两只大手刚触到那绷紧的皮肤就贴合上去揉弄。森内主动倾身亲吻自己吉他手那两瓣好看的猫唇，自己刚喝完的红酒的味道也被山下亨的味蕾给捕捉。舌头才开始纠缠了几秒就被不算温柔的脱去上衣的动作给打断，棉质的布料划过乳头激得森内倒吸一口气，随后划断了链接两人的银丝的时候又把森内引得不耐烦起来。</p>
<p>      衣服被随意地丢弃在长毛地毯上，山下亨把森内捞向自己继续与他接吻，亲吻沿着锁骨往下到达乳头，他伸出舌头沿着乳晕稍稍用力，触到某个硬块的时候仿佛打开了什么出口一般尝到了甜腻的味道。</p>
<p>      “嘶——”山下亨在用牙齿轻轻研磨森内的乳头的时候听到小主唱隐忍的吃痛声，别急，他默默在心里说道，罩在森内胸部边上的手稍稍用力一摁压便有甘甜的乳汁射出，刚被打开的细小管道一时间还未适应内部的巨大压力而有些剧烈地颤抖起来，尖细的射流急急地打在口腔内壁，痒痒的，像是夏天喜欢玩的水枪，山下亨笑了笑，把嘴唇罩上森内的乳头用力吸吮，不多时便打通了管道，醇厚的乳汁涓涓流入嘴里，一时间口腔里净是浓厚的奶制品的味道。</p>
<p>      森内两只胳膊紧紧地揽着山下亨的脖子，手指插进男人留长的头发里，因为胸部的胀疼得到缓解而蜷曲着，他哼哼唧唧地催促山下亨去挤压另一边胸部，山下亨照着他的想法做了，奶液淅淅沥沥地沿着山下亨的手臂线条流下乳白色的痕迹，还有一些陷在虎口围成的凹陷里，被日光灯照的有些透明，但仍是散发着十足的奶味。</p>
<p>      “贵宽很甜，是草莓和红酒的味道。”山下亨咽下一口奶打趣道，从森内的胸口抬起头朝着他笑，森内不禁也学着山下亨吞咽的动作动了动喉结，太色情了，他想——男人的唇瓣被淡白色的乳液沾上，每次他给自己口的时候都会吞下自己的东西，然后抬头看着自己笑，那双平时没什么精神的眼睛此时像极了饿狼一般，却让他甘愿成为他的盛餐。山下亨见森内痴痴地看着自己的模样忍不住向前去亲吻他，虽然有些食物过敏但自己产出来的东西终归还是能尝一些的吧，山下亨闭着眼睛与森内的舌尖纠缠，混着红酒的奶香味道在森内稍微来得及害羞之前堵上了他的嘴。</p>
<p>      但仅仅是释放了胸部的麻痛还是不够。森内被自己产出的乳汁给熏得头晕，那份药物的催情效果此刻正在他的身子内部兴风作浪，小腹处的那盆火焰熊熊燃烧着，血液也跟着沸腾，腿根处酥酥麻麻的感觉像是无数只蚂蚁在爬动，逼得他用颤抖的身子去摆脱那些想象中的微小生物。</p>
<p>      于是森内伸手往自己的下身探去，往那个开始轻微地一张一合的穴口挤进一根指头，照着山下亨以往的动作按压着穴口的肌肉。此时山下亨注意到了森内的动作，他从沙发缝里掏出前几夜落下的润滑剂递给森内，摆出一张衣冠禽兽的笑脸哄骗道：</p>
<p>      “今晚你自己做扩张吧。”</p>
<p>      森内动作一滞，缓缓睁开眼睛看着山下亨，面颊的颜色比尝到自己的乳汁的时候又红了不少。</p>
<p>      山下亨坏笑着看着森内宛如熟透的番茄似的面容，又把润滑剂往他的方向递了递。</p>
<p>      “混蛋……”森内还是抵不过体内骚动的情欲，红着脸一把夺过润滑剂，手忙脚乱地褪下裤子，挤了满手之后在山下亨得逞的坏笑之中将手指送回那个张合着的小洞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      山下亨扶着森内的腰胯给他保持平衡，他的腿在战栗——山下亨很早就注意到了，但他现在才打算伸手去扶着森内的大腿，没想到刚在皮肤接触的那一刻却引起了森内更大幅度的颤抖。山下亨将森内的上身靠向自己，中间留了点空隙方便自己按揉他的胸部，不像刚被吸出的时候那般急促，醇甜的乳汁缓缓地一小股一小股地随着山下亨按压的节奏流出，糖分似乎多了一些，山下亨暗自想着，粘稠的乳液粘在手上又显得很滑，像是伏在自己身上的森内发出的甜腻的喘息。</p>
<p>      森内闭着眼睛专心抠弄着自己，指尖绕着穴口转了一圈又往里边探去，在自家吉他手面前的他向来都是享受派，平时都是被山下亨周到地照顾着，只有在异地的时候才会自己来做这些工作。但或许是在一起的时间太久了，山下亨逐渐从十五年前那个无论他怎么挣扎都义无反顾地将自己所有的尖刺收拢进怀抱里的温柔队长的形象中暴露出尚无上限的占有欲，真是失败呀——他感慨道——明明采访的时候说过自己无限地热爱着自由，却又被山下亨吃的死死的，心甘情愿地成为他的所有物一般的把自己整个人塞给他，就像在山下亨搬家之后没多久就把自己也打包到同一栋公寓楼里了一样。</p>
<p>      但到底还是自己选的爱人啊，森内想，挤进了第二根手指。</p>
<p>      此刻忽然却有一根异物的触觉打断了森内的节奏，山下亨的手指不知道什么时候也移到了他的后穴入口，估计指尖上还沾着些许滑腻的乳液，森内动作顿了顿，轻轻呜咽了一声又开始慢慢地搅动，但已经无法阻止山下亨的手指也挤了进来——尽管森内也不会阻止他这么做，但他还是忍不住地烧红了脸。</p>
<p>      两根中指交错地按压着穴壁，山下亨的手指强势一些地摁着森内的指头，摆出一副前辈的姿态带着他探寻这自己的敏感点。</p>
<p>      “亲爱的，别急，你的敏感点还差点距离，再往里边走走。”山下亨咬着森内的耳骨肉调笑道，另一只手抚上森内的脸颊，拇指卡在他的齿间，故意不让他将那动听的呻吟吞回腹中。“你看，这不就找到了吗？”他稍一用力推着森内的指尖碾过前列腺，激得森内惊呼着扬起脖子。</p>
<p>      “今天的贵宽比前几次吃药的时候都咬的还要紧呢，嗯？”山下亨的中指带着森内两根手指在前列腺附近搅动，这抠一下那挠一抓，森内的腿根在这样的节奏下打着颤，卸了力气一般地要撑不住身子，粘腻的呻吟跟着津液一起流出，传到山下亨的耳道里，沾在皮肤上，无论怎么蹭都蹭不掉。</p>
<p>      “贵宽，你知道吗，你的敏感点还不仅仅只是这里，再往里边走走。”山下亨又挤进一根手指把森内的手指往里推了几寸，带着森内开始使不上力气的手指碾过穴壁凸起的肌肉神经，森内彻底卸了力气般的靠在山下亨的身上。</p>
<p>      “够、够了。进来……”森内收紧了周身的肌肉，后穴紧紧绞着自己的和山下亨的手指，揽着山下亨肩膀的手臂也是绷出了青筋，药物的催情效果比前几次都要强烈，他感觉自己就快要被手指给玩射了。</p>
<p>      “啊啊——”山下亨忽然朝着某一点狠狠地摁下去，逼着森内尖叫出来，不知什么时候就挺立在那的前端徐徐射出一点前液。太丢人了，森内懊恼地想，如果就这么被手指玩射的话那太丢人了。</p>
<p>      “别着急，贵宽，不好好扩张的话你会受伤的。”山下亨还在调笑着折磨森内，四根手指如花瓣一般撑开绕着圈蹭过壁面，引得神经末梢产生虚虚的酥痒的快感，忽然往回退一些距离，接着又急急地往里边捅去，原先因为不舍而追着手指的肠肉又被带着硬茧的指头推回原来的位置，甚至还被往内摁压了些许触到更深的神经，引起更加剧烈的快感。</p>
<p>     “贵宽你看，你现在咬的我都没法动弹，你认为我那里只有四根手指大小吗？”山下亨喘着粗细说道，挤在后穴的手指在往里的位置处艰难地移动着。山下亨的下流话语一字不落地灌进森内的脑子里，他咬着牙在心里咒骂着山下亨，嘴上也是嘟嘟囔囔的，夹着断断续续的喘息与时不时升了调的呻吟。按压的节奏降了下来，山下亨将细碎的亲吻安置在森内的脸侧，空出的一只手顺着他的脊背安抚着，肌肉依旧紧绷着，后穴稍稍放松下来，允许山下亨将手指挤进更深的位置，故意乱了拍子的节奏却受到了穴肉包裹着的神经的欢迎，它们兴高采烈地迎合着这节奏贴上来与弹奏的指尖碰撞，快感一波更胜一波地顺着沸腾的血液冲上大脑。</p>
<p>      “嗯、不、不要……呃啊！——”</p>
<p>      森内是完全忍不住呻吟尖叫了，即使因为埋在自己体内的仅仅是手指而感到羞耻，但汹涌波涛的情欲在山下亨碾压搅动的节奏下一点一点地将自己的理智搬空，自我控制也是，羞耻感也是，仿佛被山下亨手指抠弄的动作一样被从自己的身体里一丝一丝地剥离。</p>
<p>      “呃啊啊！——Toru！”</p>
<p>      当山下亨将自己的手指完全埋进森内的体内的时候感受到森内急促地将精液打在自己的腹部，还有些击在了胸口，跟他自己仍旧在淅淅沥沥地流出的乳液混在一起，把自己的黑色套衫弄得脏兮兮的。</p>
<p>      森内迷迷糊糊地抬起眼眸努力将焦距落在山下亨身上，在意识到自己已经被剥得一丝不挂并且还被手指玩射了之后山下亨却依旧还是穿戴整齐的模样——除了他嘴角挂着的惨白色的乳液与被自己弄脏的套衫。恼怒与羞耻同时涌上脑海，森内被噎着说不出话，只好挥着拳头砸向山下亨——尽管刚从高潮之中缓过来的拳头跟奶猫似的并没有什么力气。</p>
<p>      山下亨笑着承受着森内的怒气，“贵宽明明也很喜欢的。”他将手指抽离，肠液仿佛有极强的粘性一般牵着还沉浸在高潮的余韵里战栗的肠肉追随手指离开的趋势。森内嗓子眼仿佛卡着一万句恶狠狠的辱骂山下亨的语句，却在被指尖刮过穴口的刺激给生生地压回肺中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      胸部又一次涨了起来。</p>
<p>      药物的作用盖过了不应期，趴在怀里的森内有些羞怒地扒拉着山下亨的衣服，也没有将衣物脱下来的意思，仅是扯着山下亨的领口胡乱发着脾气，嘴里嘟囔着黏黏糊糊的话语，就连山下亨也没有听清他在说些什么，注意力被小主唱不断扭动的下身给全夺了去。</p>
<p>      山下亨扶着森内的细腰摆成69的姿势趴着，看不见森内吃惊又恼怒的表情让他更加大胆地掰过森内的下巴对着自己下身的鼓起，指尖毫不留情地示意森内，另一只手则是绕到了他的胸部在乳头周围打着转。</p>
<p>      “好好舔，宝贝。”山下亨坏心地命令道，“舔好了就给你。”</p>
<p>      森内暗自骂了一声，手腕报复性地施力粗暴地扯开山下亨的裤子，在那根尺寸可观的阴茎蹦出来差点弹到自己脸上的时候愤恨地唾了一嘴，这反倒引得那根阴茎更加兴奋地跟他打招呼。源源不断的情欲逼迫着森内将手指一根一根地包裹上山下亨的囊袋，指尖抵着阴茎的根部暗暗使力，嘴唇也贴了上去，在头部啜几个轻吻，沿着微微暴起的青筋由上至下用舌尖挑逗着皮肤下的神经，握习惯了话筒的右手扶上海绵体学着某段riff的节奏按压。森内将胸部往下压靠在山下亨的身上，小幅度地前后摩擦着乳头，换取少量的舒缓。</p>
<p>      阴茎被柔软湿热的口腔包裹着又兴奋了些许，皮肤下的血管跳动着，被自家主唱灵巧的舌头舔舐着安抚着挑逗，山下亨粗重地喘着气，挤压涨奶的胸部的手更加用力了一些。</p>
<p>      “不得不说，贵宽，你的嘴可真厉害。”山下亨嘴上是这么说着让此时被情欲折磨的森内火大的话，两瓣猫唇倒是在森内无可奈何服从于自己的欲望去讨好自己的时候冷不丁地凑近了森内撅起的臀部落下一个吻。</p>
<p>      “呜……”</p>
<p>      森内轻轻地发出一声惊呼，随即又吞下几寸阴茎的长度，仿佛是为了掩饰自己忍不住的骚浪的呻吟，他小心地用嘴唇包裹好牙齿，头部已经顶到了喉口，被用作吞咽食物的肌肉此时忍着不适努力地吞咽下阴茎的头部，甚至没有给呼吸留下一丝缝隙。身后的小穴正在被山下亨的舌头侵入，有些涩的舌面刮过敏感的肠壁，不像是长着茧的指尖那般硬疼，而是带着动脉里奔腾的血液的火热与舌苔上残余的乳汁的滑腻一齐扫过神经末梢，快感又一次被大剂量地释放，多巴胺叫嚣着跑过每一块肌肉涌向大脑，森内低喘着做着深喉，又把身子往下压了压，空出一只手去揉捏自己肿胀的胸部，乳汁又淅淅沥沥地涌了出来。</p>
<p>      “现在贵宽的后面也是奶味的了。”山下亨得意地退出舌头，森内没有回应，或许因为大脑被欲望给搅成了一团浆糊。山下亨看着趴伏在身上的人高高翘起的臀部，如果能看见森内现在被顶得有些难受又极度想要得到释放的表情就好了，他想，又将舌头送回了儒软的后穴。森内的口腔像是一盆带着火星的热水包裹着自己的阴茎，舌头被胀大的海绵体挤压着不能动弹，只能勉强发出断续的呜咽声。山下亨跟着森内吞咽的节奏搅动着舌头，他的手也不闲着，抚上森内翘起的阴茎——那根阴茎已经胀得有些发疼，高温的头部随着森内摆动的腰胯一下一下地摩擦着自己的腹部，山下亨将手有技巧地抚上，宛如抚摸琴颈一般地上下撸动，食指伸长去挑逗马眼，一会放开一会又堵上，指尖轻轻蹭过的时候还带上了一些刚才射出来的精液，而第二轮的前液也在源源不断地涌出。</p>
<p>      “宝贝你可真是厉害。”山下亨的呼吸逐渐急促了起来——这药物的催情作用还能在空气中传播的吗，他感慨着，大概是森内实在是太过于诱人了吧——他加快了手上的动作，森内的阴茎已经开始痉挛，这是他即将要高潮的表现，山下亨感觉自己也快到了，忍不住挺了挺下身将自己往森内的喉道里抽送。</p>
<p>      “呜——！！”</p>
<p>      适应了龟头直径的喉道正贪恋地吸吮的时候被急促的射流给打断，几乎同时森内也翻着白眼射了出来，精液黏糊糊地挂在立起的乳头上，好似色情的钟乳石，口腔里也满是淫荡的精液的腥味，森内尝试着做吞咽的动作，粘稠的精液也跟着肌肉的动作被送进了食道。</p>
<p>      操。森内想要咒骂什么，尽管刚吞了满满一嘴的精液，喉咙却仍是感到干渴，说不出话，他脱了力地趴在山下亨的身上感受男人高潮之后的粗喘，小腹却像没有吃饱的一样烦躁，薄薄一层汗液附在身上，像是有几千只小虫爬过皮肤，搔得他痒痒，后穴也是，泛着水花一张一合的。操，森内心里骂骂咧咧的——自己被操射了两次却依然没有实打实的阴茎操进自己的身体里，这太丢人了——他想着，恼羞成怒，后脚跟胡乱地给了始作俑者一击。</p>
<p>      不料却被反应迟钝的吉他手接着了。</p>
<p>      “药效真是强劲呢。”山下亨一脸轻松地亲吻森内的脚踝，招来森内没好气的咒骂。他也不恼，将森内调了个身子放在自己腿根处，刚射过却仍是硬挺的阴茎抵着森内的穴口摩擦，“贵宽后边的小嘴真是馋呢。”他笑着掰过森内的下巴接吻，森内的舌尖只在最开始的时候稍有些抵抗，不多时便与自家吉他手的舌头纠缠在一起，像双生的赤蛇。</p>
<p>      山下亨托着森内的臀瓣，掰开，后穴早已等不及地流着水吸吮上阴茎的头部。森内红着脸应付着山下亨的亲吻，迷迷糊糊的脑袋在多巴胺的命令下指挥着自己沉下身去，主动地将山下亨的阴茎一节一节地吃进去，没有力气的双腿止不住痉挛，山下亨的手却没有按着自己想象拖着自己，于是他就这么结结实实地坐了下去。</p>
<p>      阴茎在重力的帮助下一下子进入得很深，头部迅速有力地碾压过敏感点使得森内尖叫出声，山下亨也在这番挤压之中长喘一口气。四根手指的宽度却仍无法与勃起的阴茎相比，要是放在平时森内早就被顶得哭哭唧唧的，但是在药物的作用之下的穴道却稳稳当当地吞下了这般急促的挺进，森内靠在山下亨的颈窝处喘着粗气，刚才那一下让他产生自己被贯穿的错觉，那个力度差点把乳汁逼出来一些，现在更是胀疼了。</p>
<p>      肌肉被撑开的疼痛很快被强烈的酥麻的感觉代替，森内试着摆动了一下腰身，示意仍处于担心状态的山下亨开始动作。山下亨也毫不含糊地照着森内的命令上下挺动着，刚才那一下进入得太深，肠道里的肌肉还来不及适应，因此退出的动作也只能小幅度地进行，头部卡在深处缓缓地研磨着肠壁的神经，舌头也模仿着阴茎的动作在森内的口腔内部扫荡。</p>
<p>      还是不够。森内已经无暇思考，后穴终于得到了满满当当的填充让他长吁一口气，但胀得发疼的胸部还是叫嚣着渴望着被抚摸。于是他捞过山下亨扶在他腰侧的手抚上胸部，山下亨立刻会意挤压那团肿胀的硬块，乳液很快又流了出来，混着森内刚射出的精液沾了满手，随后又被抹在森内的肋骨上，如果加入色素就更像一幅色情的油画了，他欣赏着森内沉沦与欲望的的肉体，或许下次可以试一下，他想，又把自己往森内的身子里塞了一些。</p>
<p>      两人久久地接吻，舌尖做着相互追逐的游戏，每当山下亨想要低头去啃咬森内的锁骨甚至吸吮胸部的时候却被森内噘着嘴捞回来，欲求不满的表情刻在脸上，殷红的眼角挂着泪珠，而产生泪珠的眸子早已宛如夜里的海水一半深邃汪洋。</p>
<p>      太美了，山下亨想，台上不可一世的摇滚乐队主唱在自己身边化成身形如水的柔软的妖精，他想把这一刻的画面记录下来，照片或是视频这种冷冰冰的电子图像是不够的，或许需要制成画作或其他类型的艺术品——但还是算了，他怎能忍受除自己之外的人看到这番美艳的画面，还是刻印在脑海里吧，他想，反正他还拥有许多的机会加深印象，于是他用舌尖刮过森内的上排牙，仿佛要用肌肉记忆来作画。</p>
<p>      森内一只手扶着山下亨的肩膀与他交换着唾液，空出一只手抚上被冷落的那一边胸部，学着男人的节奏挤压着，现在的他已经无法思考关于羞耻的话题，脑海里的理智已经在前两次高潮的时候连同精液和乳液一起被抛出这具身体。他的手指复刻山下亨的动作进行着揉捏，在被摩擦到某个敏感点的时候忽然施大了力度，乳液也跟着涌出一大股液珠，落在他下身挺立着的阴茎上的时候被击散成许多朵水花。</p>
<p>      不知过了多久，森内沉浸于后穴传来的快感包裹着的亲吻之中，在山下亨终于放开他的时候还是有些晕乎，视线画面被泪水晕得有些模糊，直到面前出现了大片的彩灯的时候才意识到自己被调换了个身子。</p>
<p>      客厅的窗帘没有拉上，东京夜晚的霓虹灯就这么横冲直撞地落在视网膜上，花花绿绿的，透过泪水被雾化成边界不明的可爱形状，像晚饭时候被热锅融化了的黄油块和焦糖，又甜又黏，桌上的红酒仍在散发着醇香，融入沾在自己身上的乳汁的奶味里，被腹部那团欲望的火焰加热蒸腾，弥漫到空气里，让他感到有些醉了——明明没有怎么喝酒，他自嘲道，低下头亲吻山下亨揽在他肩膀处的手臂。</p>
<p>      山下亨一手扶着森内的腰胯两浅一深地挺动着下身，另一只手捏着他的乳头，不断地施力将乳液挤压出来，他将下巴搭在森内的肩膀上，任凭森内的胳膊绕过后脑抓着自己的头发，低沉的声线如恶魔一般地挑拨森内：“贵宽，抬头，看——”</p>
<p>      操。</p>
<p>     森内应声抬头，泪雾在刚先低头的时候被挺动的动作击散，那些可爱的灯光的形状消失在清晰的画面中，取而代之的却是另一幅淫荡不堪的画面——自己胀疼的胸部被玩弄着，沾着白色液体的乳尖骄傲地挺立在那里，随着身后的人的动作把那些淫荡的液体一点一点地甩出去；山下亨的金发落在自己的肩膀上，被汗液困住，小腹随着他抽插的动作被撑出形状，山下亨的阴茎头部隔着几层虚薄的皮肤组织与森内的碰撞在一起，发出咕噜咕噜的水声把本应清脆的肉体碰撞的声音给盖了过去。</p>
<p>      太色情了。森内想着，羞耻很快被血液里沸腾的欲望给掩饰，落地窗上映出的画面里的自己在不断拔高的呻吟中颤抖着奔向极乐。</p>
<p>      森内跪在沙发上喘气，大概是药物消退了，浑身的肌肉都在告诉他自己有多么酸麻，刚才的高潮有多么的舒爽。但这还不是结束的意思，痉挛的肠肉贴上山下亨埋在他体内的依旧硬挺肿胀的阴茎，男人将他上身捞起来抱在怀里，伸手去试探着他的胸部——还是有些胀疼，被乳汁憋的青紫的皮肤在手掌的揉捏下泛着红色，白色的液体挂在乳尖处，在灯光的照耀下宛如珍珠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      山下亨没等他缓太久便又开始抽动着下身，阴茎撞开那些酸麻的肠肉，它们却在阴茎退开的时候前仆后继地挽留，退到穴口的时候甚至能翻出一些鲜红的嫩肉——被肠液与精液浸透了泛着淫荡的水光，山下亨在撞回去的时候几乎要把囊袋一起给塞进那儒软湿热的穴道之中。山下亨空出一只手去给森内撸动，但高潮过三次的阴茎无论如何刺激都只能做到半勃，软软地在被顶弄到深处的时候从头部甩出一些浊黄的液体。</p>
<p>      “尿出来吧，贵宽。”山下亨咬着森内的耳垂，舌尖学着下身抽插的动作在耳道里搅出色情的水声。森内羞成酱红色的面庞烧着高热，他无声地揉捏自己的胸部转移注意力，因感到尿意而减缓了摆动幅度的腰胯却无意识跟着山下亨的下流话放松了下来。男人见他并无反对，于是便大着胆子卖力地揉弄森内的胸部，下身大开大合抽插的频率加快了，退到只剩头部又狠狠地用一个顶撞冲击着森内肠道的深处。</p>
<p>      “尿出来吧，宝贝。”山下亨用恶魔的低沉嗓音引诱道，“在我面前贵宽做什么都可以。”</p>
<p>      “呜……啊、啊——”</p>
<p>      山下亨一个使劲抓揉森内的胸部，乳汁立刻飞溅在掌心里，顺着手臂的肌肉流下。森内尖叫着，淡黄色的液体从忽然挺立的马眼处喷涌而出，像是第一次射出乳液的时候的射流一样，水声哗啦啦地与脑海里因为高潮产生的嗡鸣声混响在一起，宛如在多雨的南亚音响因为雨水短路的露天演唱会。山下亨抱着在高潮中痉挛的森内做着最后的冲刺，软绵绵的身子已经被操开了，小主唱身上的每一寸肌肉都在热烈地庆祝着多巴胺的烟花在体内炸裂的时刻，后穴儒儒软软地却也将男人的阴茎搅得很紧，山下亨将自己塞进森内的最深处，在将小腹处那几层皮肤顶成薄薄的一片的时候将精液填满他的小腹。</p>
<p>      森内无力地落在山下亨的怀里，他的大脑已经被搅成了黏糊糊，混着红酒与乳汁的味道，他翻着白眼瞥了山下亨一眼表达他对药物作用的怨恨，在男人退出自己身体的时候又诚实地呻吟出声。山下亨笑着给了森内一个安抚的亲吻，轻轻地将他打横抱起去浴室清理。</p>
<p>      “生日快乐。”山下亨从背后抱着森内泡澡，疲倦使得森内在温热的水汽蒸腾中靠着山下亨的胸口沉沉睡去，只来得及在眼皮合上之前回身给男人一枚感谢的亲吻。</p>
<p>      下次等他休息好了再玩吧，收拾好一切回到床上的山下亨痴痴地对着森内笑着，抱着熟睡的爱人也陷入了梦乡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>